guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gordon Ecker/W/D Primal Scythe
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds|new builds Tested: #''16strength/12scythe, wild blow ->protector's strike- primal rage.'' How many builds do you know that can crit a fleeing Mesmer for -164? --GW-Amokk 23:39, 19 August 2006 (CDT) Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' I'm not going to pretend to be the first person who thought of this, it's a pretty obvious build. Black Ark and Silk Weaver mentionid it in talk:scythe and everyone was using it on Friday. -- Gordon Ecker 20:07, 29 July 2006 (CDT) *Crippling Sweep? you dont use eany eanchantments, so whats the point of this? Gredinus Could use Aura of Thorns instead of crippling strike, left over attribute points can go into Earth Prayers for this. There's your synergy for Wounding Strike and a quick snare. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' GW-Amokk ( ) . :Yeah, I only checked Strength and Scythe Mastery skills, and the ability to cripple if someone else enchants you looked better than a complete lack of snaring capability. I completely forgot about Aura of Thorns, which looks a lot more useful. -- Gordon Ecker 21:10, 4 August 2006 (CDT) ::Warriors should always take a superior run in a weapon mastery. In this case Strength should take the rune. Drop your strength by 1 or 2 making it 14-15 (with a sup rune) so that you can bring Earth Prayers up to 6-8 and your cripple will last 'most' of a Primal Rage or all of it with a cripple Mod on your scythe. Absolutely take Gladiator's Armor, all but two skills are energy based. Also is this for RA, TA or PvE? --GW-Amokk 11:58, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :::I don't know if I would say always take superior. -75 health to add a couple seconds of cripple from Aura? Having no shield, no self-heal, and no defensive stance, that health might be needed. --Thervold 12:21, 10 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Let me clarify then. If you possess a Sup Vigor, and plan on using a warrior build in TA/RA/Halls/GvG with any two-handed weapon (scythe or hammer), 1 superior rune will give you 485 health with a +30 fortitude mod on your weapon. This should be sufficient for "most" PvP Warriors that are capable of minimalizing damage from hexes(clumsiness, price of failure ect) and spikes against them through observation of their surroundings/kiting. --GW-Amokk 15:07, 10 August 2006 (CDT) An update to the W/any Primal Warrior has been made. You may find some information pertinent to this build, or some inspiration. IDK --GW-Amokk 10:37, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :Assuming it doesn't get deleted, I'm thinking it should be merged into W/any Primal Warrior. -- Gordon Ecker 05:31, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Ooo, I'm mentioned. Anyway, I ran Healing Signet, WatchYourself, and then Rush instead of Sprint. Adrenaline was no issue, afterall, you can get 2 strikes now and then, and sometimes 3 or 4, so rush was an okay choise. Healing signet wasn't so good, but nessesary in RA. Watchyourself is good to spam, as you have little need for adrenaline anyway. I just don't like signet of strenght that much, that's all. It looks pretty good, but it's only good for blind damage. No shock, no spike, nothing. I have no idea whether that is worth it (afterall, it's very good DPS and AoE), haven't had time to test it, but it does look like an interesting idea. In a decently supported group, I can see it working very well. Not so much in small or split groups though, as it IS very fragile against the usual anti warrior stuff, no good heal in sight either. Silk Weaker 06:33, 23 August 2006 (CDT) deletion debate see Project talk:Style and formatting/Builds#theoretical_builds I've made a comment there, but specifically about this, it really only utilizes the max damage and scyth AoE of the Dervish classes, which isn't likely to be changed. The only real broken aspect about the class lies in enchantment abuse, so I doubt "likely to be changed" is an issue. Silk Weaker 06:26, 23 August 2006 (CDT) Changes Please note changes in discussion. I've made the following changes because they are very strong for PvP. I took out Signet of Strength and Warrior's Cunning, simply because they are weak. I'm also opposed to the idea of having no self heals, and so I recommend brining down strength a little for a heal sig. Silk Weaker 09:00, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, Signet of Strength doesn't really add much. As for Healing Signet, Endure Pain provides twice as much health as Healing Signet, doesn't slow you down, doesn't drop your armor and is tied to the same attribute as the build's other skills. It's not actual healing, but it does last 17 to 19 seconds depending on runes, which is more than enough time for the monk. Dolyak Signet also works as a panic button. -- Gordon Ecker 23:09, 29 August 2006 (CDT)